


Pistil and Stamen

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- free space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistil and Stamen

She wants a child with him on New Caprica. She never says this out loud, but sometimes he tests her. "I'm tired," he lies.

"Those town halls are a nightmare," she coos in response. Let me rub your back." He's hard twenty seconds later. The test is inconclusive.

"I want to come on you," he tests again. "Here I go, I'm going to do it."

"Not yet," she pleads, desperately trapping him with her legs and clutching the bed. "Gaius, not yet, don't stop." She out-fraks him this way, delaying his finish until it's beyond his control. It's profoundly unfair.


End file.
